Ruby, Sapphire and Yellow
by GoggleMaster01
Summary: A ten-year-old girl and her insane Pokemon team up with Ash and friends on a journey in the Hoenn region. Can they defeat the evil Pokemon Groudon? Hoenn is so doomed. Journeyfic, possibly slight OCxAsh as story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

GoggleMaster01- Here it is, my first attempt at Pokémon fanfiction! Pokémon belongs to Nintendo/GAMEFREAK, not me, though the main character is mine. This is Journeyfic, so if you absolutely hate Journeyfic, turn back now, but you don't know what you're missing. (Although it's really Ash's journey, not the OC's journey- she travels around with Ash for most of the fic.) Okay, enjoy Ruby, Sapphire and Yellow!

* * *

Crack Pokédex Entry of the Day: Mudkip- The Mud Fish Pokémon

Its popularity was raised due to the phrase "so I herd u like mudkipz". No one knows the origin of the phrase except the Mudkips themselves. They seem to forget this information upon evolution into Marshtomp

* * *

Chapter 1

Awakening in a New Place

_It was a normal day in a New Jersey elementary school. The time- recess- the best part of a kid's day. There was a big grassy field with a hill, a small playground and a blacktop where kids were often confined to on rainy days._

_One girl was alone in the field, wandering around a big grassy hill. She had brown hair, and her brown eyes stared off into the distance. She was wearing a green and blue T-shirt with a yellow thunderbolt, jeans and Adidas sneakers. The fifth-grader never found anything better to do at this time except wander around this hill and pick the grass apart._

_Suddenly, right in front of the girl, a purple mist began to form. It began to swirl in front of her and grow bigger and bigger. Curiously, the girl walked up to the mist. By this point, the mist was a huge purple vortex, sucking in anything in the surrounding area with tremendous force._

_Including the girl herself._

_She dug her nails into the dirt to try and stay grounded, but that was futile. She was sucked into the big purple thing. Once she was sucked in, the purple vortex closed, and all was peaceful again._

_

* * *

_

"Where-where am I?" The girl sat up, rubbing her head.

"Welcome! Kippu!" came a childish voice.

"Huh?" The girl looked around, but couldn't see anything. "Over here. Kippu!" came the voice. The girl looked down at her lap- and saw the single weirdest thing she had ever seen! It was blue all over, except for its orange cheeks, which looked like fish fins.

"Have you never seen a Pokémon before? Kippu!" said the creature.

"AH! AHHHHH!" The girl had a heart attack. She flung the Pokemon off of her and ran away. She stopped when she was sure it was far behind her. Then, she looked around.

The girl was not on the field any more. She was now in a small town. There were several rows of small houses and shops and people busily running everywhere. In the center of town, a large, dome shaped building towered above the rest. It looked like it was from the future, and was out-of-place among the simple houses.

"Where am I?" the girl asked, still staring at the dome-shaped building.

"There you are, Mudkip!" came a boy's voice. The girl spun around to see a boy about her age with brown hair and a blue sweatshirt pick up the strange blue creature. "Enough running around. Now back to your Poke Ball." He pulled a small red and white ball with a small shiny button out of his pocket and pressed the button. The ball opened, and a red light shot and enveloped Mudkip.

"Why don't you understand? Kippu!" Mudkip cried. He vanished into the ball. And the girl was just staring in disbelief.

The boy walked up to her, his green eyes curious. "You're looking at me like you've never seen a Trainer and their Pokémon in your life," he said.

"Pokerman?" The girl had no clue what was going on.

The boy slapped his forehead. "No, it's pronounced Pokémon! That's short for pocket monsters! They're creatures that live in forests, lakes and caves. Us Trainers catch them with these Poké Balls-" here, he held up the thing he sucked Mudkip into

"-and train 'em to fight other Pokémon."

"That sounds mean," the girl said. She felt bad for the Pokémon. She knew that SHE'D never want to travel in a Poké Ball and fight other Pokémon at a human's command.

"Well, it may be mean, but it's life," the boy said. "Wild Pokémon are everywhere outside of Littleroot Town, and some of 'em are kind of mean. You need Pokémon of your own for protection, or you won't get very far."

The girl thought for a bit. She'd never heard of Littleroot Town. It wasn't in New Jersey, that was for sure. How far was from home she?! If she was ever going to get home, she needed to leave this town. To do that, she needed one of these Pokémon.

"Where do I get a Pokerman?" the girl asked.

"You go to Old Man Birch's lab in the center of town," the boy said. "It's the big shiny building. Can't miss it." With that, he turned to go.

"Wait!" the girl ran up to her new friend. "Now what does she want?" the boy muttered under his breath. "My name's Amber. What's your name?"

Grumbling, the boy said, "It's Hireki. Now go away!" With that, Hireki stormed off, leaving Amber in the dust.

Deciding that Hireki didn't really want to be bothered anymore, Amber toddled off in the direction of the dome-shaped building she'd seen before. "Pokerman, Pokerman, I'm gonna get a Pokerman!" she sang. Everyone stared at her as she ran through town, knocking over a merchant's stand.

"Hey, jerk, watch out! You-you pick up these Oran Berries right now, or you're going to be paying for them big time!" the merchant yelled. But Amber was pretty much gone.

* * *

From the top of Sky Pillar, Rayquaza watched the young girl on his many monitors. He growled. "This isn't the child we were searching for!" he cried, banging his tiny clawed hands on the monitor.

A purple mist floated around the room and then formed into a Pokémon. He was a light red and blue and had long stringy arms.

"Lord Rayquaza, the child you asked for has been sent here," he said.

"Deoxys, you moron, you got the wrong child!" Rayquaza fumed.

Deoxys began to panic. He'd already forgotten to give Rayquaza his coffee, and the Sky High Pokémon was really, really angry with him already. It didn't do any good to make him madder.

"My lord, I believe I got the right one…" Deoxys began.

"No, you didn't," Rayquaza said. "And I know mainly because the Chosen Child is a BOY WITH BLONDE HAIR AND BLUE EYES! Not a girl with brown hair and brown eyes!"

Deoxys gulped. How off the mark could he be? He waited for Rayquaza to smite him.

Instead, he said, "We'll have to make do," but smoke was coming out of his nostrils. The Pokémon was trying hard to avoid ripping Deoxys to pieces. "She will have to stop Groudon's rampage."

Deoxys gulped. Groudon was a Pokémon created to expand the earth should there ever be a great flood. But, the Ground-type went rouge, saying he would overthrow Rayquaza and take over Hoenn. He destroyed all of Rayquaza's guards except Kyogre, who fled to the seas, and proved that he now out-muscled Rayquaza.

Rayquaza sent Deoxys to the Human World to pick out a child who was ten years old who could understand Pokémon as they did people. But, instead of Carlos, the boy he was supposed to get, Deoxys got this turtlehead who was prancing through town talking about Pokerman. How in the world was SHE supposed to stop the powerful Groudon, a Pokémon that had gotten stronger than Rayquaza?

"Poochyena!" Rayquaza howled for one of his new helpers. A small Pokémon that resembled a gray wolf ran to Rayquaza's feet. "Go with Deoxys to Littleroot Town," he said to the Poochyena. "When you see the girl, attack her. Test her." Poochyena nodded and hopped on Deoxys's head.

"Now, Deoxys, if you fail me again," Rayquaza snarled, "You'll be walking around with a cane for the rest of your days! The fate of all of Hoenn lies in your hands. Don't mess it up!"

Deoxys looked down at his arms. He didn't have any hands.

"What are you standing there for, fool? GO!" Rayquaza cried.

Deoxys held tight to Poochyena and dissolved into purple mist. He was going to Littleroot Town. He was going to test the girl. Would she prove herself and save Hoenn? Or would Rayquaza kill her and, more importantly, HIM?

Deoxys sighed. It was going to be a long trip to town.

* * *

GoggleMaster01- Like the ficcy? Don't worry, I'm still doing "A New Life". I just thought it would be cool to have a second fic up. So, until Chapter 2, I must go.


	2. Chapter 2

GoggleMaster01- Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been on Bulbagarden Forums, struggling to get into the Ash Club. (I luv my Ashy.) Anyway, all copyrights are in Chapter 1. (I'm using the same system for copyrights I'm using in my other fic) So, enjoy the second chapter of Ruby, Sapphire and Yellow!

* * *

Crack Pokédex Entry of the Day: Plusle- The Cheering Pokémon

It shoots sparks from its cheeks to cheer on teammates. If a teammate loses, Plusle goes insane and steals all of the opposing Trainer's food, then eats it all and wags its tail in the opponent's face.

* * *

Chapter 2

Plusle, I Choose You!

"La la la, Pokermans!" Amber sang as she ran up to the Pokémon lab. When she got to the door, her happy song died quickly.

It was bigger than it had appeared before, and shinier too. The metal dome was covered with many circular windows. There was a sign on the neatly clipped lawn- "Professor Birch's Pokémon Laboratory".

Amber had never seen anything so big in all her ten years, and it was intimidating. She slowly walked up to the automatic door. "Po-ker-man. Po-ker-man," she shakily sang. "I'm gonna get a Po-ker-man."

There was no sign of a doorbell or any way to let the professor know he had visitors. So, Amber knocked on the door. When nobody came, Amber decided to walk away.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and a portly old dude came out. Amber was terrified of old dudes. She gulped. The world began to spin.

There are many times in life where one decides to run like a flock of Spearow is on your tail. Now was one of those times. Amber turned tail and ran, but the old dude was fast. He jumped on the girl and grabbed her by the collar. Amber hung there, still trying to run.

"What do you want?" the old dude said. "Do you want to sell me Girl Scout cookies? Or do you want a Pokémon?"

Amber remembered why she'd come to the huge building in the first place. "I want a Pokerman!" she screamed.

"Why didn't you just say that?" the old dude said, putting the girl down. "Don't worry, I'm sure there's one still in my lab."

Amber then realized that this was Prof. Birch. She followed him into the lab, and the door closed behind her.

The inside of the lab was just as big and shiny as the outside. People in lab coats rushed back and forth. The professor led Amber to a room with a glass case. Inside the case were three Poké Balls. The Poké Ball to the left had a leaf on it, the one in the middle bore an image of a flame, and the rightmost one a drop of water.

"Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip," Professor Birch said, gesturing to each of the Poké Balls. He lifted the glass case. "You may take any one you want. But you only get one."

Amber picked up the Poké Ball with the water droplet. "What's this one?" she asked.

"That one's Mudkip," Prof. Birch said, showing her a picture. It looked just like Hireki's Pokémon! Amber squealed and said, "This one, this one, this one- um, how do you take him out?"

"You throw it," Prof. Birch said nervously, because he was confused as to how this girl did not know this commonplace information.

"Okay, go Pokerman!" Amber cried. She threw Mudkip's Poké Ball out the window.

* * *

Far away, Deoxys and Poochyena arrived at the outskirts of Littleroot Town. "You go hide," he told Poochyena. The scruffy Pokémon ran off. When he was gone, Deoxys said, "If I'm in human territory, I should blend in."

Deoxys turned himself into a boy with red hair, brown eyes and a light blue T-shirt that read "DNA is cool" in red letters. He was now sporting a bright yellow, backwards-turned baseball cap.

Suddenly, a Poké Ball came flying out of nowhere and hit Deoxys in the head. Mudkip came out of the ball. He took one look at Deoxys.

"Fire hydrant! Yay! Kippu!" Mudkip cried. With that, he lifted his leg and…

Two minutes later, Mudkip ran off in the direction of Petalburg City. Deoxys was grumbling and mumbling and cursing at Mudkip as he headed into town. He would find an inn where he could wash the Mudkip urine off his leg, then, he'd find the girl.

* * *

"You idiot!" Prof. Birch yelled. "You lost Mudkip!" Prof. Birch sighed and said, "Okay, pick another one."

Amber picked up the middle Poké Ball. "What Pokerman is this?" she asked.

"It's Torchic," Prof. Birch said, showing Amber a picture of a fluffy chick Pokémon.

"It's so cute! I want it!" Amber said. "Go, Pokerman!" Amber proceeded to throw Torchic's Poké Ball out the window.

* * *

Deoxys was at the inn with a bucket of water, soap and a washrag. He was cursing the existence of Mudkip.

Suddenly, another Poké Ball hit him in the head. Torchic popped out and fell in the bucket.

"AHH! It's water! Water is evil! Chichi!" Torchic cried. Torchic pulled himself out of the water and turned to Deoxys. "Is that your water? Chichi!" Torchic asked sweetly.

"Why, yes it is, little Torchic," Deoxys said.

"You are an evil boy! A Torchic like me could have drowned! Watch where you put your water! Chichi!" Torchic yelled. And, as if to make a point, she torched Deoxys with Ember and ran away.

Deoxys went off to the Pokémon Center to get treatment for his burns.

* * *

Prof. Birch sighed. This was going on for a long time. "I guess I'll take this one," Amber said, picking up the remaining Poké Ball.

"That's Treecko," Prof. Birch said. He showed a picture of a small green lizard with a stick in its mouth.

Amber didn't like Treecko, but she wanted a Pokémon and if this was the only one left, she'd take it.

"Go, Pokerman!" she cried. And guess what she did with the Poké Ball?

Yep. Right out the window!

Prof. Birch was banging his head into the wall.

* * *

Deoxys was rubbing a smelly cream that Nurse Joy gave him on his burns. A third Poké Ball catapulted through the air and landed on Deoxys's head. Treecko came out of the ball.

Deoxys had enough with randomly appearing Pokémon that day. So, he decided to make a break for it. But, Treecko had other ideas. She hopped on Deoxys's leg and held tight. So, Deoxys ran around town with a crazy Treecko attached to his leg.

"Rayquaza, forgive meeeeee!!!!" he cried.

* * *

Prof. Birch was dumbfounded. This girl had gotten rid of all of his Pokémon. "Does this mean I don't get a Pokerman?" Amber said, sniffling and starting to cry.

Prof. Birch wanted to say, "Yes it does! Get out!", but he'd always been a sucker for little girls. Every time Girl Scouts came to sell him cookies, Birch would end up buying about a hundred cases for them, which was why he was overweight. So, he couldn't turn away this crying, eager ten-year-old girl.

He'd have to give her- THE Pokémon.

"Um, there's one left, but it's a mentally insane Pokémon," he said.

Amber stopped crying. "I don't care! Give me my Pokerman!" she cried.

"Um, okay…" Prof. Birch walked into another room. He returned with a Poké Ball that had a label that read "WARNING- Insane Pokémon- Do Not Release".

But, Amber didn't read the label. She tried to take the Poké Ball from Prof. Birch, but he held it back. "Um, I think I'd better throw it," he said.

And so, even though the Poké Ball clearly read "WARNING- Insane Pokémon- Do Not Release", Prof. Birch threw the ball anyway. There was a flash of light, and a small Pokémon that looked like a rabbit with plus signs on his cheeks appeared. The Pokémon shot sparks from his cheeks and said, "I'M FREE!", followed by maniacal laughter.

Amber looked at the Pokémon. "Kitty!" she said happily.

"No, it's a Plusle," Prof. Birch said.

"Kitty Plusle!" Amber squeaked. She hugged the Kitty Plusle. It was the best Pokémon ever!

Suddenly, Amber's body shook with a dull buzz. Kitty Plusle was mad and he was shocking her! When he'd stopped, Amber said, "Bad Kitty Plusle!" to the Pokémon.

"Yea, he's mentally insane, like I said, and I don't think he's suitable for a Trainer who throws Poké Balls out the window. So, I'll just take him back…" Prof. Birch reached down to grab the Kitty Plusle.

Amber grabbed Kitty Plusle's ear. This was her Pokémon. Her Pokémon. HER GAWD DANG POKERMAN!!!!! She wasn't going to let go that easily.

Prof. Birch grabbed Kitty Plusle's other ear. The two proceeded to play Kitty-Plusle-Tug-o-War. It was the hairy, forty-something-year-old hand of Prof. Birch versus the tiny vice grip of the ten-year-old girl.

"Ow, ow, OW!!!" Kitty Plusle cried. "What are you trying to do, kill me?!"

After about five minutes of this, the elderly hand of Prof. Birch began to slip. Thirty seconds later, he was forced to let go.

"Yay! Thanks! C'mon, Kitty Plusle!" Amber walked away with Kitty Plusle, whistling a happy tune.

But Prof. Birch had a secret weapon- Kitty Plusle's Poké Ball! He made a grab for the ball, then pressed the shiny center button to recall his Pokémon. But, by that point, Amber was halfway out of the lab.

* * *

GoggleMaster01- Again, I apologize for the delay. Hopefully, it won't be so long next time. Chapter 10 of my other fic will soon be up, along with Chapter 3 of this one. What will happen then? Stay tuned…


	3. Chapter 3

GoogleMaster01- Hi. Ugh, I am such a terrible updater! I spent a lot of my time on Bulbagarden and trying desperately to learn more about Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm trying to learn more about Yugi. See, I wanted to love three main characters from shonen monster-catching anime- two just wasn't enough. ^-^ (These two are Tai from Digimon and Ash, who will appear soon in the fic) But, I haven't given up on this fic or A New Life, and to prove it, here's Chapter 3.

Oh yea- I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS OF POKEMON AND I NEVER WILL!!! There, happy?

* * *

Crack Pokédex Entry of the Day: Poochyena- The Bite Pokémon

It loves to bite. Anything. Sticks, bones, people's heads, Deoxys. Oh yes, it loves to bite Deoxys. Deoxys tastes so gooooooood…

* * *

Chapter 3

Poochyena Powwow

The Pokémon lab was big and confusing. There were people running around in lab coats saying big scientific words that neither Amber nor Kitty Plusle understood. But, Prof. Birch knew every nook and cranny of the lab. He took the simplest route to the exit.

Meanwhile, Amber ran around like crazy, knocking down not only the professor's science experiments, but also his scientists. There were a total of three broken arms, five broken legs, a broken collarbone and twenty-something scientists yelling curses at Amber.

Even though Amber was looking for the exit, she wound out on the roof. Don't ask me how, she just did. "How do we get down, Kitty Plusle?" Amber asked.

Kitty Plusle wiggled free of Amber's grasp. "Okay, first of all, my name is not Kitty Plusle," he said, almost barfing as he said the sickening, girly name. "It's Sum. Sum Plusle. Not Kitty, Cat, Kitten, Feline, or ANYTHING OF THE SORT! And secondly, how the hell I am supposed to know how to get down from the roof of a giant Pokémon lab?!"

Now, if the reader remembers, the lab was made of a slick, shiny metal and shaped like a dome. This explains what happened next. Amber began to slip off of the roof. So did Sum. "AHH!!!" Amber cried as the two fell off the roof. Luckily, the 1-800-MATTRES truck was driving by, and Amber and Sum fell in. (Hey, I wouldn't let Amber and Sum die this early, would I? I'm not that cruel.)

Amber and Sum fell on the soft mattresses. It was a bumpy ride in the truck, almost like a hayride. But, it only lasted about two seconds because Amber was screaming "YAY! IT'S BUMPY! BUMPITY BUMP BUMP, BUMPITY BUMP BUMP, LOOK AT FROSTY THE SNOWMAN GO!" The driver heard the hyper girl screaming. He stopped the truck and climbed into the cargo hold. He grabbed Amber and Sum in his strong grip and threw them off his truck.

"DON'T YOU EVER HITCHIKE ON MY TRUCK EVER AGAIN!" The driver then hopped into the front seat and drove away.

Amber grabbed Sum and, humming a happy tune, began to leave town. She had a Pokerman now, and together with Sum, she'd find her way home.

"Sum," Amber said. "I-I'm not from here."

"I know that," Sum said. "You were throwing Poké Balls out the window like an idiot!"

"You weren't there to see that!" Amber said in shock.

"No, but I could hear all that racket inside my Poké Ball," Sum said dryly. "I heard 'Go Pokerman!' and the sound of glass shattering. Yes, the sweet sound of shattering glass…" Sum began to laugh maniacally.

Amber looked at the insane Pokémon. Sum stopped laughing and sighed. "So, where are you from?" he asked. "Petalburg City? Sootopolis City? Where?"

Amber had never heard any of these names before. "No, New Jersey," she said.

"And where the hell is that?!" Sum asked.

It then dawned on Amber that she was not only in a faraway place. She was in a different dimension!

"It's- it's in my world," Amber said. "I think I got sucked out of my world. One minute, I was outside playing, and then this purple thingy came and then it sucked me up. And then, I blacked out and I woke up here."

"You're from another world?" Sum's eyes widened.

Amber nodded. Sum sat and thought for a bit. The gears in his brain, which were old and rusty, began to turn. At last, he said, "Have you ever heard of Digiplex?"

"What's that?" Amber asked.

"Well, it's a faraway place where Pokémon and humans are equal. None of this Trainer and Poké Ball nonsense. I hear that the Pokémon there have highly developed technology that can send you home."

"Really?" Amber said. "That's great! Let's go now!"

"It's across the ocean," Sum said. "It's about two months away from here."

Amber didn't care. She had to get to Digiplex so they could send her home. "I'm ready to go!" she said.

"But-" Sum began to say something else, probably something important, but Amber didn't listen. She left town and began her adventure.

* * *

Deoxys finally left town. His leg was wrapped up in bandages due to Treecko grabbing onto it and scratching it like a scratching post. He found Poochyena in the same spot he left him. The Bite Pokémon was playing cards with a wild Zigzagoon.

When Deoxys approached, Poochyena said, "Not now, I'm playing poker."

Zigzagoon put down his hand. It was a royal flush. "NOOOO!" Poochyena howled. "This is the third game in a row!"

Deoxys was about to say something when Amber came running by with Sum.

"The girl!" Deoxys cried. "Poochyena, attack!"

Poochyena stared at Deoxys.

"NOW! GO! RIGHT NOW!!!" Deoxys yelled. "For Rayquaza! You know how angry he gets when he doesn't get his espresso, right?"

Poochyena knew. Rayquaza bit off the tail of his brother Mightyena the last time. "I'm going, I'm going!" Poochyena cried. He lept out in front of Amber.

* * *

When the Pokémon lept out in front of her, Amber was scared. He looked like a fierce baby wolf. "Sum, who he? Who he?" Amber asked.

"That's Poochyena," Sum said. "A Wolf Pokémon. It lives in large packs. It also loves to bite. Bite…" Sum erupted into maniacal laughter again.

Poochyena attacked. "Bite attack!" He jumped and bit Sum's ear.

"Thundershock!" Sum's cheeks began to spark. He fired a nasty bolt of electricity at both Poochyena and Amber. Then, he wiggled away from Amber and lept in front of the dazed Poochyena.

Amber wobbled a bit. She shook her head and noticed Poochyena was dizzy. "Hit him with the zappy thing again!" Amber yelled.

"What zappy thing?!" Sum snapped, annoyed.

"The Thunder thingy!" Amber cried.

Poochyena pulled himself to his feet. Amber hurried and tried to think of the name. Was it Thunder Bolt, Thunder Zap, Thunder Hurt, Thunder Buzz? All these names and more swam in Amber's head. She called them out one by one. Sum looked at Amber like she was nuts.

"Bite attack!" Poochyena bit Sum again, this time on the tail. He began to throw Sum around like a chew toy.

Suddenly, Amber remembered the name of the attack. "Use your Thundershock!" she cried.

"Finally!" Sum yelled. Poochyena was biting hard, preparing for the final blow. He was going to fling Sum into a tree.

"Thundershock!" Sum zapped Poochyena again. The wolf Pokémon fell over, defeated. His mouth opened, allowing Sum to pull his tail out.

"Yay! You did it! Amber picked up Sum and hugged him almost to death. Sum shocked Amber, and she let go. "You're not a bad commander yourself, actually," Sum said.

Amber was confused. "I call Trainers commanders, because that's what they do. Command Pokémon. They're all like 'Do this, do that, get me a coffee, no, I want three packets of sugar, not four, MAKE THE COFFEE AGAIN!'" Sum took a breath.

Amber kind of liked the word. Commander. It kind of sounded like Amber. Sort of. Maybe.

"Okay then, from now on, I'm Commander!" the tiny girl cried.

"Congratulations!" came a voice. Commander spun around to see a boy wearing a yellow baseball cap over his red, messy hair. "I saw the battle. You did good. Here, take these." The boy gave Commander five Poké Balls. "They're empty, but you can use them to catch more Pokémon," he said. "The road ahead is quite dangerous. I wish you luck." With that, the boy walked away.

"Who he, who he?" Commander asked.

"I don't know," Sum replied. "In this world, people like to give away free stuff. Learn to always take the free stuff."

Commander nodded. With Sum in her arms, she set out on the road to Digiplex, and the way home.

* * *

Deoxys picked Poochyena up. "You did good, Poochyena," he said.

The Pokémon smiled. Then, he bit Deoxys's hand. "GYAH!!!!!" Deoxys ran down the road after Commander. Forget Carlos. This girl had proved her worth by defeating the weakling Poochyena. She was the one who would defeat the Poké God Groudon. Hopefully. Maybe. Probably not.

Hoenn was so doomed.

* * *

GoggleMaster01- Remember, I am the suckiest updater of fanfiction ever. Hopefully, Chapter 4 will be up sometime this year. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

GoggleMaster01- I updated my Digimon fic, so I updated this one too. This fic runs the risk of being discontinued, so unless I get reviews to know that folks are reading it, this will be the last chapter.

Ash finally appears in this chapter, but in this fic, he is still the energetic, hotheaded, wannabe Pokémon Master from Kanto. He may be a bit OOC, especially for Hoenn, but I tried to stick to his Kanto personality as best I could. Now, on to the story.

Oh yea- Pokémon is still not mine.

* * *

Crack Pokédex Entry of the Day: Lotad- The Water Weed Pokémon

It had a huge lily pad on its head. Sometimes, Poliwag and Politoed leap on its head and sing the Waffle Song. Oh, do you like waffles, yeah I like waffles…

* * *

Chapter 4

Ash From the Town of Pallet

Commander and Sum continued to walk down the road. Suddenly, a small blue Pokémon with a green lily pad on its head hopped out of the bushes. When Commander approached, the Pokémon ran away.

"Who he, who he?" Commander asked.

"That's Lotad, the Walking Shield," Sum said. "You use him to reflect enemy attacks. I like reflecting fire attacks most…" He started to laugh again.

Commander stared at Lotad. She really, really wanted the Lotad to join them. Sum was a *little* crazy. She remembered the Poké Balls the boy had given her. She took one out and tossed it at Lotad. The Poké Ball bounced off of Lotad's long, flat head.

"That's not how you catch a Pokémon, you twit!" Sum yelled. "You have to weaken it first, then you throw a Poké Ball at it."

Commander stared at Sum. "How do you weaken it?" she asked.

Sum gulped. He knew the minute he said, "With your own Pokémon, dummy!" he'd be out there battling Lotad, which he didn't want to do because he was lazy. So, he said, "Well, you pick up a magical rock to start."

"A magical rock?" Commander's eyes were wide. "Wow- hey, what's that?"

"Um…" Sum searched the ground and found a small round gray rock. "This!" he picked the rock up and gave it to Commander, who was about to throw it.

"No no no!" Sum cried. "It's a magical rock, but it's not on! You have to turn it on first!"

"How do I turn it on?!" Commander shrieked. Lotad yawned. It was getting bored.

"Okay, close your eyes, hold the rock above your head, spin around three times, and sing Ring Around the Rosie," Sum said. Commander proceeded to do just that. Sum sighed happily. This idiot was so gullible.

Suddenly, out of the blue, another Pokémon appeared. This one looked a bit like Plusle but it was yellow and had red cheeks. His long tail looked like a lightning bolt. He jumped on top of Lotad. "Thunderbolt! Pika-CHU!!!" The new Pokémon zapped Lotad. Commander didn't notice. She was still spinning round and round. "Ring around the rosies-"

"Yo, stupid Pikachu! That's our Lotad!" Sum screamed at the other Pokémon.

"No it's not," Pikachu replied. "Me and my Trainer were following it long before YOU showed up. Besides-" Pikachu glanced at Commander. "-I don't know what she's doing, but I don't think she's catching this Lotad."

Sum gulped. The truth was, he wasn't going to Digiplex to help the girl. He didn't care about her at all. He was sent by a much stronger Pokémon, his boss, on a special mission to meet him at the Infinity Mountain in Digiplex with an army of Pokémon. There, the final step to his plan would occur. If Commander didn't catch any wild Pokémon she could and Sum showed up empty handed...

Commander kept spinning ignorantly. "-A pocket full of poesies-"

Sum hopped on top of Pikachu. "Get off this Lotad, you dope! Thundershock!" Sum zapped Pikachu, who zapped back with the stronger Thunderbolt. The two began to wrestle on top of Lotad while Commander spun on, still holding the stupid rock. "-Ashes, ashes-"

At that moment, a Poké Ball flew at Lotad. Instead, it hit Sum in the head. Now, since Sum already had a Trainer, nothing happened to him, except that he got a major bump on his head.

"What in the wor-" Sum began. Suddenly, a boy around Commander's age wearing a red baseball cap flung himself at Lotad.

Meanwhile, Commander, who was still spinning, began to spin in Lotad's direction. "-And we all fall do-" The boy tackled Commander and the three Pokémon. Commander opened her eyes and saw the boy. "Ah! A Pokerman! Go away!" She flung the rock at the boy's head.

"Okay, he's weak! Now, Pokerman Ball!" Commander flung a Poké Ball at the boy. It bounced off his head and fell on Lotad. Lotad went into the ball. It tried to escape and rejoin the mayhem, but, weakened by having to stand there with two heavy wrestling Pokémon and being tackled by two Trainers, it was stuck in the Poké Ball.

Commander saw the Poké Ball and picked it up. "Yay! I caught the Pokerman in the Pokerman Ball!" she cried.

The boy just stared at her. "Aw man! I was following that Lotad for three hours!" he cried. "I need to catch as many Pokémon as I can if I'm going to become the World's Greatest Pokémon Master! You're gonna pay for-"

Commander, who still thought the boy was a Pokémon, curled up in a terrified ball. What was the boy going to do to her?!

"Yow, don't kill her!" Pikachu said.

"Do you know how long we were after that Lotad?!" the boy snapped. "And then some kid comes out of the sky and-"

"Calm down, buddy, calm down," Pikachu said. "You just take some deep breaths. Remember what Brock taught you. Deep breaths."

Ash began doing a childish imitation of Pikachu. "Deep bweaths, deep bweaths, let's totally fowget about the LOTAD WE WERE AFTER FOR THREE HOURS!" He began to do a crazy little angry dance by stomping his feet and jumping around. "I only have about seventeen Pokémon while stupid Gary has a hundred and something! It'd kill me if I have to stay in his shadow for the rest of my life!…"

"Please excuse him," Pikachu said. "Once he flies off the handle, there's no getting through to him."

Commander walked up to the boy, who was still jumping around. "You're a funny Pokerman," she said. "And you yell a lot. What Pokerman are you?"

The boy stopped jumping. "I'm not a Pokerman," he said. "What the heck is a Pokerman?!"

"It's her word for Pokémon," Sum said. "See, she got zapped here from another world and-"

Sum proceeded to tell the crazy story. When he finished, the boy's eyes softened. "So you're lost?" he asked.

Commander nodded. "I miss my mommy," she said. Then, she stared to sob all over the boy.

"It's okay," the boy said. "I miss my mom too."

Sum stared at the boy. "Wow, one minute, he's a raging tornado of fury and death, the next he's letting my stupid Commander sob all over him!" he said.

"He has a bad temper, but a soft spot for people in need," Pikachu said.

Sum sat there and pondered on how Mr. Give-Me-The-Lotad-I-Was-Chasing-For-Three-Damn-Hours had softened up just because Commander was lost. "That's it, just cry it out," the boy said. Commander sniffled and looked up at the boy. "You a Pokerman?" she asked him again.

The boy was slightly annoyed by being called a Pokerman, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for Commander, so he didn't strike out again. "No, I'm a person," he said. "My name's Ash. What's yours?"

"Am- I mean, Commander," Commander sniffled.

"Well, I'm definitely not going to forgive you for stealing that Lotad anytime soon, but I can give you a place to stay," Ash said. Commander sniffed in reply

* * *

Meanwhile, Deoxys (who I was originally going to leave out of this chapter but I found it to be terrible without him, so I put him back in) was running along the trail. The sun was setting in the sky, but Deoxys didn't stop to enjoy it- Poochyena was still holding tight to Deoxys's hand.

"GET OFF!!!" he cried. Deoxys turned back into a Pokémon and shook his long arms. Poochyena fell off. Just then, a boy with green eyes, black hair and a T-shirt with a red star on it came up the path and saw Deoxys. "Wow, a rare Pokémon," he said. "I'm gonna catch it!"

"Oh, crap-" The boy pitched a normal, everyday Poké Ball at Deoxys. It didn't work because Deoxys was too strong to be contained by a normal Poké Ball. But, the boy didn't know, so he threw another one. Deoxys ran down the road with Poochyena and this kid on his tail.

This was the worst day ever.

* * *

Back to Commander. The girl trotted after Ash. Sum and Pikachu rode on their Trainer's heads. The four had gone off the road and deeper and deeper into the surrounding forest. They hadn't talked much, but, then, a faint scent laced the air. It was the scent of a cooked meal.

"FOOD!!!" Ash raced deeper into the woods and disappeared into the underbrush. Pikachu jumped after him. Commander and Sum trotted after Ash- and Commander's mouth dropped open in shock.

* * *

GoggleMaster01- So there we are, the (possibly) last chapter. If this sucker gets some reviews, there will be a Chapter 5, so START REVIEWING!!! The deadline is January 31st, 2009. If this doesn't get some reviews by then, it will be discontinued, so hurry up and review to save this fic!


End file.
